Einstein Tesla
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Voice = David Tennant |Owner = User:Minecraftinatur |Nicknames = Eini, E.T., Einstein, Tesla, Alienware (by Lightning Note) |Relatives = Thomas Thunderwing(son) Midnight Breeze (wife) Unnamed father Unnamed deceased mother Unnamed step-mother Mouse Pad (younger half-brother)}}Einstein Tesla is a brown, non-magical pony. He is best friends with Blazing Miku. He's lived in ponyville his entire life. He is married to Midnight Breeze and has a son named Thomas Thunderwing. Characteristics and Biography TBA Personality He is very excitable and energetic. He is often clueless to social cues and doesn't understand when he's getting too awkward (like hugging ponies randomly even though they just met). Appearance Einstein Tesla is a brown pony with a light-gray, almost white, mane styled in a mohawk. His tail is also light gray and he has light gray fluff on his hooves. He has amber-tan eyes. Sometimes, he wears mechanical wings and a mechanical horn on him so he can do things that they can. Backstory When Einstein Tesla was born, his mother died giving birth to her son because of complications during delivery. When he was born both his parents assumed he was an earth pony due to his family history and his appearance. But once he was in school his father noticed that he couldn't do anything the other kids could. When his father noticed he took him to the doctor. When they got the results back, they found out that Einstein has a rare condition that caused him to be born with low-levels of magic. They said that it was very unlikely that he was going to get a cutie mark. They also said he couldn't be classified as an earth pony because he did not have the abilities of one. After this Einstein Tesla stopped hanging out with anypony. His father felt best that he was homeschooled so he wasn't picked on by the other ponies. All he would do is read and tinker. He always read in the same oak tree. One day when he was reading he heard soft sobs coming from nearby. When he found the source of the noise it was a young pegasus dark blue pegasus. Einstein Tesla asked the colt what happened. The colt said that some of the kids from school broke his pocket watch. Einstein Tesla asked the colt if he could see the watch. The reason the watch was so special to Thomas was because his father gave it to him when he went to war before he died. The colt agreed and gave him the watch. E.T. threw his bag, found some tools he worked, and fixed the watch to make it look like new. The young colt was happy that his watch was fixed. Einstein asked the colt what his name was. He said it was Thomas. Einstein introduced himself. He and Thomas ended up becoming great friends. One day Thomas's mother and Einstein Tesla's father announced to them that they were getting married. One day there mother got pregnant. They soon had a foal named Mouse Pad. Einstein was happy to have a little brother because he was always lonely as a child and wanted someone who would look up to him. But unfortunately his life took a huge turn when his step-brother, Thomas, was diagnosed with Pony Cancer. Einstein failed to cure him, thus this eventually lead to his death. This ended up really affecting Einstein and caused him to fall into depression. Mouse Pad never got to meet Thomas before he was born and was unable to understand how Einstein felt. Eventually, Einstein got accepted into college. He was given a scholarship. One day in his programming course he met a pegasus mare. He saw her drawing pictures of video game characters. He remembered back to when he and Thomas would play video games together as colts. He complimented the mare on her drawings and she hid them in embarrassment. He said that that she was the most talented artist he has ever seen. He asked her what her name was and it was Midnight Breeze. He introduced himself and said they should talk some time. They ended up meeting later to talk to each other about video games and other nerdy stuff. They decided they wanted to date and dated all the way through college. During the summer Einstein Tesla proposed to Midnight Breeze and she said yes. A few years after they were married they had a foal his name was Thomas Thunderwing. This was due to the fact that Einstein wanted to give his son a name that meant something to him. One day, he was playing video games at a local arcade and was approached by a pegasus younger than him. She said that he was amazing at the game he was playing. Soon he found out that she was, in fact, an alicorn and she was Blazing Miku. years later the same mare approached him and offered him a job as an engineer for the elements of gameing and he accepted. Trivia *The original version of Einstein Tesla was a timelord that the doctor stole the Tardis from. **He also had an alternate time line were he was from Earth and was teleported to Equestria were he was married to Rainbow Dash and he was in the middle of the Solar Empire vs Lunar Republic War were he killed thousands with weapons he invented. **The reason the creator changed it is because he thought that it would make him look like a mary sue (or gary sue) and got bored with the old story so he made a new one. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Stallion